The Universe's Sympathy
by rion pendalton
Summary: A very short story to Comemmorte (can't spell :) ) the release of X6.


The Universe's Sympathy  
  
*note: I played X5 and saw screenshots of one of the endings..... but apparantly all of the endings are similar.... Zero dies, X gets his saber, the end. I know there were/are many people that couldn't/can't understand why X6 came out so quickly after X5. Well here's your answer: X5 was merely the beginning of the story, X6 is the continuation. I believe that the games were made almost at the same time. X6 starts three weeks after X5's ending. Capcom knew what they were doing: they took one story idea and spaced it between two games..... possibly three games if X7 is going to come out and follow the format set down by X5 and X6. Anyways, isn't X not supposed to remember Zero at the end of X5? But then he's looking for Zero in X6? I don't know.... And doesn't Geito look kinda like someone familiar? Someone with a blue jewel on his helmet and a blue jewel on his chest..... with black and gold armor that was sometimes purple...? Hmm... Maybe it's just me. Maybe it's just a few other people. And then this Nightmare Zero character? Duh... I wonder who it could be.... :) Anyways, this story is just a 'going-over' of the past games in X's eyes to celebrate the fact that there's going to be another X game! 'cause if I remember correctly X4 was supposed to be the last game.... and then X5 was supposed to be the last game.....   
  
This story doesn't fit anywhere into the Avenir or Papillion series storylines, as you will notice it doesn't have the normal Avenir or Papillion opening lines. Actually there aren't any of my characters in this story, except for a silver cat with black stripes.   
  
Anything from the Mega Man X series belongs to Capcom. Universe, Remy, Avenir and Papillion series belongs to me!  
  
This has got to be the shortest story I've ever written. I kinda rushed to write it 'cause I wanted to have this finished when the day X6 came out. My copy is waiting for me to pick it up tomorrow. :) So enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
X sighed, his warm breath leaving a small patch of fogginess on the window. He was standing outside of a pastry shop, staring in at the warm donuts, eclairs and other assorted things. His eyes flicked to the occupants: humans, reploids, couples, friends, strangers..... all seemed to get along just fine. 'That's how the world should be.' he thought to himself. 'Not having rediculous wars that end in nothing but bloodshed.' he looked at his hands, as if he could still see the blood that was spilt upon them. He bowed his head, a heaviness in his heart.   
  
"Mew?"  
  
X looked over to the entranceway of the nearby alley.   
  
A small cat was looking up at him, a thoughtful look on it's face. It padded over to him and began to rub the side of his large boots.   
  
He picked the cat up, noting its color. Nothing else could be said besides the fact that it was a silver cat. Not metallic silver. More like moonlight silver. "Kinda like Remy's hair...." (selfless insertion of character! :P) Faint black stripes slashed their way across it's back. "Hey, there little guy...." X looked a little closer and chuckled. ".... I mean little girl."  
  
The cat merely mewled in response. She wore a collar bearing a shiny medallion with the word 'Universe' engraved on it.   
  
"So your name is Universe? That's interesting... I bet there's an interesting story behind your naming...." he trailed off, ending with a sigh. "Do you want to hear my story, little kitten?"  
  
"Mrow...?"  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Well, rather than being born like you.... I was built and then found.... I was 'the greatest asset to humanity' and 'the most amazing discovery'. My structure was replicated and now there's a new race of beings on this planet. But all was not well. Some of these new 'Reploids' weren't too happy being seen as inferior to humans... their creators. So they revolted.... and there were wars.....   
  
"Maverick Hunters was established to hunt and wipe out these revolutionaries. The first war broke out and the leader of the Maverick Hunters became a Maverick as well. They attacked humans, destroyed buildings and tore up highways. That's when I first met Zero.... he was my best friend.... and now he's gone..... He died during that first war.... died to protect me.... I avenged him though. I destroyed Sigma and ended his evil reign.... or so I thought....  
  
"The leaders of the second war had somehow gathered Zero's parts and basically held them for ransom. They also revived Sigma, so I had to contend with him as well..... in the end, Zero was rebuilt and we stopped Sigma again...... but only for a short time....  
  
"Dr. Doppler built a utopian city and made an anti-virus.... but he was corrupted and built a body for Sigma to parasitically prey on. By now Sigma was like a virus, basically the embodiment of the Maverick Virus. After a long battle, Sigma was defeated for a third time....  
  
"*sigh* But a simple misunderstanding between the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce started the fourth war. Sigma helped it along as well. He took control of the Final Weapon and nearly destroyed the Earth. I was betrayed and Zero lost two good friends, it was probably the harshest one we lived through.... but it was not the end....  
  
"A space colony headed toward Earth started the fifth war. And..... " He clenched his fists, his eyes tearing, "Zero was lost to me again..... "  
  
"Mew?" she batted a paw catching a tear.  
  
X was silent, bathing in his own misery, his head low.   
  
Universe nuzzled his chin before facing him, reading his emerald eyes with her minty colored ones. It seemed there was a secret smile on her furry lips.   
  
X had little time to ponder at this as his communicator beeped. "Commander X, here."  
  
"Commander! Intelligence has just informed us that.... well...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, Commander Zero has been spotted, sir..."  
  
X's eyes widened. 'Zero.....' "I'll be right there!" he shut off his communicator. As he stood up to leave, he noticed..... "Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Where did she go?"  
  
"Myaa!"  
  
X looked down the street, where Universe now stood.   
  
"Mrra!" it sounded smug, as if she was saying "I told you so!" before bounding down the next alley.   
  
X smiled, he had felt the mark of 'The Universe's Sympathy' and looked toward his future with the heaviness on his heart lifted.  
  
  
  
fin .... for now......   
  
  
  
*note: In actuality, I think the cat is supposed to represent me. I feel sorry for X, he's the 'father' of the entire reploid race--being that he's not a reploid but merely the blueprint for them. That's alot of responsibility, I can see why he blames himself for the Maverick attacks and the threat to humanity. Poor guy. So I decided he shouldn't ponder alone and added in the cat, Universe. There is no meaning or story behind Universe's name, it just sounded cool. :) 'The Universe's Sympathy' is simply that, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that feels sorry for X, so it's a universal theme--the empathy for hero who seems to have lost it all. 


End file.
